Tante Martha
by Numsi
Summary: Immer diese sprechenden Bilder... [COMPLETE]


Hallo Ihr!  
  
So hier eine neue, kleine, alberne Geschichte, aber die Idee dazu ist nicht allein auf meinem Mist gewachsen.  
  
Die Idee entstand in einer kalten Nacht, in einem düsteren Wald mit meiner Schwester. Um uns schlichen zwei Säbelzahntiger. Okay es war kein düsterer Wald sondern nur ein gemütliches Zimmer und die Säbelzahntiger waren Katzen.  
  
So nun kommt der Standardkram:  
  
Die Charaktere dieser Geschichte habe ich mir von J.K.R. geliehen, außer Tante Martha, die ist von uns *stolzaufunsbin* ;)  
  
Ich weiß gar nicht ob eine Warnung nötig ist. Draco und Harry küssen sich nicht mal. Naja fühlt euch einfach mal gewarnt.  
  
So lange Rede, kurzer Sinn:  
  
VIEL SPASS BEIM LESEN!  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Das erste Mal alleine, dachte sich Harry. Er war etwas nervös. Wer weiß, wie weit es gehen sollte. Draco führte ihn durch das große Anwesen der Malfoys. Das letzte Zimmer was er Harry zeigte, hatte schwere grüne Samtvorhänge. In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein großes Bett und an der Wand hing nur ein einziges Bild von einer alten Dame, die die beiden Jungen gespannt beobachtete.  
  
"Ich fühle mich beobachtet.", meinte Harry und schaute sich im Zimmer um. "Das liegt an Tante Martha, sie beobachtet sehr gerne. Ich kann sie hoch zu Tante Erna schicken, dann haben wir das Zimmer ganz für uns alleine." Während Draco das sagte, funkelten seine Augen verführerisch. Der Gryffindor fragte sich oft, ob er das kontrollieren konnte.  
  
Der blonde Jungen ging auf das Bild an der Wand zu und begrüßte die alte Dame darauf freundlich. "Tante Martha, darf ich dir meinen Freund vorstellen? Das ist Harry." "Mary? Wie nett, dass ich deine kleine Freundin kennen lerne. Sie sollte sich die Haare wachsen lassen, wenn die so kurz sind, sieht sie ja aus wie ein Junge.", flötete die Tante los.  
  
Draco verdrehte genervt die Augen. "Sie ist etwas schwerhörig.", erklärte er. "Nein! Das ist mein Freund HARRY!"  
  
"Ach, dann ist es ja kein Wunder, dass sie aussieht wie ein Junge. Verzeihung. Draco mein Junge, du weißt, dass du lauter sprechen musst. Ich kann doch nicht mehr so gut hören."  
  
"Ja ich weiß.", seufzte der Slytherin genervt. "Was?" Tante Martha hielt sich eine Hand ans Ohr und schaute Draco fragend an. "Nichts.", winkte er ab, dann lächelte er die alte Dame an und meinte in einem aalglatten Ton: "Sei doch bitte so nett und besuch die Erna im zweiten Stock."  
  
Der Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht der Tante formte sich von einem freundlichen Lächeln zu einem stummen Schrei: "WAS? Tante Erna hat einen Schock?" Draco ließ den Kopf hängen: "Nein! Nein! Ich meinte, ob du in den zweiten Stock zu Tante Erna gehen könntest."  
  
"Warum soll ich denn zu Tante Erna, geht es ihr nicht gut?", fragte die alte Dame verwundert.  
  
Harry sah wie Draco einmal tief durchatmete, um einem Wutanfall zu verhindern.  
  
"Nein! Erna geht es gut. Sie würde sich aber sicher freuen, wenn du mal vorbeikommen würdest. Sie hat bestimmt ihre berühmte Möhrentorte gemacht. Ich hab gestern gesehen, wie sie sich mit Onkel Gustav unterhalten hat. Jetzt kann sie dir wieder viel erzählen, was in den Kerkern läuft und so."  
  
"Und warum ist Gustav nicht zu mir gekommen?" Tante Martha schien enttäuscht zu sein.  
  
Harry musst ein Grinsen unterdrücken, da sein Freund langsam die Farbe eines Hummers annahm. Er sieht sogar stinksauer obersexy aus, dachte er sich und wartete gespannt auf Dracos Reaktion.  
  
"Gustav ist wahrscheinlich nicht zu dir gekommen, weil er weiß, wie gerne ihr beide tratscht und wenn er dir das Gleiche erzählt hätte, wäre das doch langweilig." "Du hast wahrscheinlich recht.", lenkte die Tante ein. Langsam entspannte sich der blonde Junge wieder.  
  
"Und sie hat sicher wieder ihre leckere Möhrentorte da.", wiederholte er. Jetzt begann die alte Dame ärgerlich zu werden: "Du weißt genau, dass ich von ihrer Torte immer Verdauungsprobleme bekomme. Ich bin sicher, dass macht die alte Schachtel mit Absicht, sie ist doch immer noch eifersüchtig, weil ich was mit Salazar hatte und sie keine Chance bei ihm hatte."  
  
"Öhm....Tante Martha, das war andersrum. Sie hatte was mit Salazar und du bist abgeblitzt. Du hast sie doch danach vergiftet, außerdem verträgst du den Nusskuchen von Tante Claudine nicht. Du liebst Ernas Möhrentorte."  
  
"Oh....ja, ja stimmt, du hast recht."  
  
Jetzt mischte sich Harry ein: "Ähm Draco, wir können doch auch woanders hingehen." Draco drehte sich zu Harry: "Nein, können wir nicht. Das Bett ist ein Wasserbett. Weißt du, wie bequem so was ist?"  
  
"Und wenn ich mit dir aber noch gar nicht ins Bett will? Ich möchte dich erst mal besser kennenlernen, dann können wir meinetwegen in dein Wasserbett."  
  
"Meinst du, ich wollte gleich mit dir ins Bett? Für was hältst du mich denn?" "Für einen Malfoymacho!" "Ach so! Das hältst du also von mir. Ich bin ein Macho."  
  
"Also junger Mann. Wie redest du mit einem Malfoy? Du gehörst in einem Kerker gesperrt.!" Draco sah das Bild entsetzt an: "Martha wie sprichst du mit meinem Freund? Jetzt reichts!" Er packte das Bild und schleuderte es aus dem Zimmer. Man hörte die Tante hell aufschreien, dann schlug Draco die Tür zu.  
  
"Wow. Du hast mich vor deiner Tante in Schutz genommen." Harry atmete einmal tief durch und fuhr dann fort: "Es tut mir leid was ich gesagt habe, ich denke nicht das du ein Macho bist." "Das weiß ich doch, komm wir machen es uns jetzt bequem und dann reden wir die ganze Nacht durch.", strahlte Draco.  
  
Die beiden kuschelten sich auf dem Wasserbett zusammen und redeten die ganze Nacht. Bevor die Sonne aufging, stellten sie sich an das große Fenster des Zimmers und beobachteten verliebt den Sonnenaufgang.  
  
Kurze Zeit später sprang die Tür auf und Lucius kam, mit dem Bild von Tante Martha unter dem Arm, herein. "Draco! Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass du Tante Martha nicht durch das Haus schmeißen sollst! Jetzt entschuldige dich bei ihr und dann kommt ihr Frühstücken." Er hängte das Bild wieder an seinen Platz und verließ das Zimmer.  
  
"Und, hast du mir was zu sagen?", fragte die alte Dame und schaute den Slytherin beleidigt an.  
  
Harry merkte deutlich, dass sich Draco wieder sehr beherrschen musste. "Du alte senile Petze.", grummelte Draco, dann atmete er wieder tief durch und sagte laut: "Es tut mir leid. Ich werde versuchen, dich nie wieder im Schloss herum zu schmeißen."  
  
Mit diesen Worten schnappte er sich Harry und ging zum Frühstück.  
  
Kurz vor dem Esszimmer tauchte die Tante in einem anderen Bild auf. "Draco Timotheus Malfoy. Ich spüre doch ganz genau, dass diese Entschuldingung nicht ernst gemeint war."  
  
Harry konnte Draco gerade noch davon abhalten, die Tante ein zweites Mal durch die Gegend zu schleudern.  
  
"Entweder du akzeptierst meine Entschuldigung, oder ich verbrenn dich!" Dann verschwand er im Esszimmer.  
  
"Nimm ihn nicht zu ernst. Du weißt doch, er ist ein Malfoy.", beruhigte Harry die Tante und ging Essen. 


End file.
